Together Forever in Neverland
by OneDayMyPrinceWillCome
Summary: Neverland is sick, because Peter in unhappy. Peter is unhappy because there is no Wendy. But when Tinkerbell brings Wendy Back to Neverland to save Neverland. Will new undiscovered feeling arise between Peter and Wendy? (taken from where the Disney Movie left off)


Ever since Wendy left 3 years ago, things in Neverland changed. Peter went home sad to be without his new friends, he became unmotivated and unhappy. And with no Captain Hook to fight, Peter and the lost boys became bored. And without the normal energetic fun-loving happy Peter, Neverland did the impossible.

Neverland began to age.

Tinkerbell didn't know what to do, Peter was starting to look so different, and he was never happy. He was so different to the Peter before Wendy and than she had to come and mess everything up with her brothers and her not real thimble kiss.

Tinkerbell had often asked Peter to go on an adventure with her, but he kept complaining that it reminded him of her.

The idea struck Tink while she was flying over a dying Neverland one morning. 'If Neverland needed Peter to be happy to live and Peter needed Wendy to be happy, why not bring Wendy back to Neverland?'

"But mother, why must I? I'd much rather stay with the boys and tell them stories."

"Wendy angel, you're far too old for those stories now and its your graduation ball dear, you must go."

"I don't want to go to this ridiculous finishing school ball!"

"Sorry what was that dear?"

"Nothing."

Wendy Darling adjusted the elaborate dress she was wearing, she hated the fact that she had to go to this graduation and been dreading it since starting at that stupid school. All they wanted to do at these things is show of the girls in their pretty dresses and their new manners to the guests and than marry them off to whoever has the most money.

It was times like these Wendy wished she were back in Neverland.

The hall was very grand. Music playing, people making small talk in the corners and young girls giggling at the boys names on their dance cards. Wendy wondered over to the table with the dance cards, picking up her own card curious to see whom she was going to spend the rest of this miserable night with.

To her surprise she found the card was full. With one name repeated in every slot. Wendy grimaced at the card and glanced in the direction of her future partner.

Alec Hughes was the most self-centered, arrogant piece of…

"Isn't he just dreamy?"

"Oh Wendy he's put his name on your entire dance card!"

"Oh your so lucky!"

A gaggle of girls crowded Wendy congratulating her on her 'achievement' "do you think hell ask to court her?"

"Oh do you think hell ask to marry her? I mean he is 20!"

Marry? Alec? There was no way Wendy could marry that self-righteous, arrogant, self-important… Wendy needed to get out of there fast, she tore herself away from the group of girls muttering something about a washroom, almost running towards the door before…

"Evening Miss Daring" Wendy almost skid to a stop slowly turning to face the dreadful man.

"Mr. Hughes, what a surprise. I did not expect to see you here, at a girls finishing school graduation."

"Yes well, it is a little degrading, but one must do such things to get into peoples good graces." Wendy just rolled her eyes. "Um, anyway. Wendy Darling, would you give me the honor of taking a turn around the garden with myself?"

Wendy glanced around the room silently begging something, anything to jump out and save her from having to do this. Nothing did. Signing she answered, "my Pleasure Mr. Hughes."

Alec Placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the garden. Wendy looked up at the dark blue cloudless sky. She felt the wind tickle her skin as she trained her gaze on the beautiful star, second to the right. Silently saying hello to the boy who changed her life.

"Miss Darling, I'm aware that you're graduating tonight at the top of your grade" Wendy who was barely listening only nodded in response. "Yes, well, I'll have you know I graduated top of my grade as well!"

"I'd wager you did, Mr. Hughes."

"And, ughm, you're a handsome lady miss Darling, maybe not as handsome as some, but handsome enough."

Wendy looked at him in shock; his face was sinister and genuine! He actually believed that he was flattering her.

"And I won most eligible bachelor of the month" he continued. "And with my grades, my looks, my money and my heritage, well you'd be lucky to have me, considering…"

Wendy was starting to get annoyed. Did he honestly think he was leaving a good impression on her? Telling her how great he was!

"Considering what?"

"Well, you know," she shifted uncomfortably "your family."

"What about my family?" Wendy was struggling to keep her temper under control and her voice calm.

"well for starters, your brother John. He's a bit of a loser Wendy, no one likes him and no one wants to be around him! Not to mention he embarrasses himself talking about stars with lands where no one grows old, I mean that's ridiculous! And Michael, well no one believes he fought with a pirate captain, he's so weak I doubt he could fight a kitten! Also he as a… a speech impediment! And don't get me started on your father! The only reason anyone keeps him around, is because of his money. You dad is loud, rude and just plain annoying!"

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so furious, she couldn't see strait.

"So Wendy, what do you say, will you allow me to court you?"

Wendy Stared at him incredulously. She put all her effort into keeping her voice calm and plastering a fake sickly sweet smile on her face, looking up into Alec's (as much as she hated to admit) endless green eyes.

"There are many things that I'd allow Alec, people speaking badly about myself is fine, but mention anything about my family and that is something I cannot except!"

"Wendy I" Wendy held up a finger to tell him to wait.

"And Alec" she spoke with a fake sweetness "there is no way in this universe, that even if my life depended on it, would I ever even consider courting you for even a minute! You are selfish, arrogant, conceited and vein and I hate you with all my sole!"

She curtsied at the now very stunned boy and as fast as was socially acceptable left. Wendy needed to get away from this party and be by herself, she felt her put on façade fading and tears start to burn her eyes. She climbed a large staircase and slipped into one of the dark empty rooms shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut Wendy slid down, letting the tears finally flow freely down her face.

Tinkerbell was flying around the massive house searching for Wendy. When she had gone to the Darlings house, Wendy had not been there, the boys had told her that this building is where she would be, but so far Tink had searched through the sea of faces and Wendy was no where to be seen.

Tink was flying upwards just about to give up, when she heard a strange sound coming from one of the dark room on the second floor, unable to resist Tink went over to investigate.

To her delight it was Wendy crouched up on the floor. She sped towards her, making Wendy look up in surprise.

"Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked her face tear stained. "What are you doing here?"

Tink started mining out what the problem was.

"Peter?"

Tink nodded telling Wendy that she was on the right track.

"What's wrong with Peter Tink?" Wendy asked suddenly worried. "He's sick? He needs my help?"

Tink nodded again in response.

"You want me to go back to Neverland?!" Wendy couldn't believe this, she thought she could never return! She concentrated on what tink was now trying to say.

"What? You want me to go Neverland… Forever? Never come back?" Tink nodded.

Wendy didn't know what to do, she was older now, she didn't really gave anything in common with Peter anymore…

But he was dying!

She would be leaving her family and friends forever, never to see them again…

But he was dying!

Wendy than remembered Alec and that if she did end up having to marry him, she was going to have to marry someone like him, and become a wife who was always seen but never heard. And she didn't know if she could do that!

"Ok Tink. Lead the way."

The first think Wendy thought when she entered Neverland was that something had changed. She pushed it to the back of her mind however; she had more pressing issues to deal with.

"Tink, where's Peter?"

The little fairy pointed her little arms in the direction of the forest. Wendy followed her to a rock in the middle of the forest. The fairy motioned lifting up the rock with her hands and than moved away so Wendy could take over. Under the rock was a large hole, Wendy immediately put her feet in not caring if her stupid formal dress got ruined, she slid down the hole into the spacious new hideout.

"Peter?" she called out "Peter where are you? She called again following Tinkerbell into a room at the end of the hideout. Wendy didn't know what she expecting to be wrong with peter but what see saw defiantly wasn't it.

Lying in the bed wasn't the cute red haired boy she had known to be Peter Pan, lying in the bed was a big muscly red haired young man. Wendy suddenly realised what was wrong with Neverland.

The Magic was gone!

"Peter?" Wendy said tentatively walking slowly to the bedside getting closer to his face.

The boy opened his gorgeous brown eyes (they were the same as they had been 3 years) looking at Wendy with so much surprise and emotion.

"Wendy?" He said slowly. "Is that you?"

Wendy giggled. "Of course its me Peter, I've come back to Neverland and I'm Staying, Forever!"

His eyes Moved rapidly between Wendy and Tinkerbell in surprise, realisation dawning on his face along with the first smile Tink had seen on his face in years.

And just like that Wendy Felt the Magic return to Neverland.

**A/N: Hi so if you're reading this, thank you for reading to the end of this chapter! I'm sorry if its slow it was become much more interesting in chapter 3 I promise (yes it has already been written)! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Id really like to know what you thought! **


End file.
